Lost
by taleanaomi
Summary: A simple mission to explore an uninhabited planet turns into a discovery that has Teyla confronting a part of her past that the Athosians feel should stayed buried. Season 3; sometime after "Sateda."
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis

Lost

Disclaimer:

I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. I only own my original story line, plot and any original characters.

o0o

The jungle was quiet except for the sounds of the chirping frogs and the occasional bird call. Slight fog rolled over the leaves of the large plants; a frog jumped onto the stone steps that housed the large ring known as a Stargate.

The symbols on the circular Stargate glowed as a wormhole was established. A sound like rushing water startled the frog and it jumped off the stone platform as the wormhole rushed out and then snapped back; settling into a glowing puddle.

Four figures stepped through the shimmering event horizon. Each of them were wearing military Battle Dress Uniforms and carried weapons. The dark haired man slipped on aviator style sunglasses, protecting his eyes against the intense rays of the sun that barely made it through the tall trees.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard adjusted his tactical vest and gripped his P90 tighter with hands that he was sure were going to be sweaty in a few minutes. "Well. It's hot." He commented, looking around at the trees.

The shorter of the three men, groaned, not looking up from the small device in his hand. "Why didn't the MALP sensors give us the correct temperature reading?" He asked. "It should be at least twenty degrees cooler."

The tallest of the three men, intimidating with dreadlocks and a muscular build, walked down a few steps to the jungle floor. "I like it." Ronon Dex said, glancing around at the trees.

McKay dropped his hands to his sides. "Why does that not surprise me? Did I happen mention that I don't do well in heat? My hands get all sweaty, stuff drips into my eyes... I can't work like this."

"You'll do fine, Rodney." Sheppard told his colleague. "Just think of it as a welcome change from dark, creepy, Wraith invested planets."

"Huh." McKay stopped to think. "You actually may have a point there."

"That scanner of yours picking up anything?" Ronon asked McKay.

"Just trees, planet life, a couple of frogs, some animals... and hey, look. It's more heat." McKay said sarcastically lowering the scanner. "At least ten more degrees of it today."

"Stop complaining, Rodney." Sheppard said. "What about that strange energy reading the MALP picked up?"

"Nothing yet." McKay said, head lowered again as he studied the scanner. "As soon as I get something, you'll be the first to know."

Sheppard turned back to face the jungle. "Well, I guess we'll start walking then." He walked down the steps until he stood beside Ronon. "I hope none of those animals eat humans."

"We'll handle it." Ronon said, turning to face Sheppard in a tone that told the leader of their group that the Sateden was speaking more about himself then the rest of the group.

"The sun beginning to get low," Teyla Emmagan, the only woman of their foursome told Sheppard, pointing through the trees. "It will be dark soon. I suggest that if we are to find the source of the energy reading that we do so as quick as possible."

"Great." McKay said glumly. "There's nothing worse then walking through a strange planet in the dark."

"You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place, McKay." Sheppard reminded the genius. "If you want we can just dial Atlantis now."

"No, no, no." McKay said quickly. He smiled. "By all means, let's hike into the scary jungle at night with creatures that just might eat us."

"Alright, let's get this over with." Sheppard announced to the rest of the team, ignoring the urge to roll his eyes. "Then we can go back to Atlantis and cool off."

Ronon shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me." He said walking forward.

"Let's move out." Sheppard ordered, following Ronon.

o0o

They had only been walking for about twenty minutes when McKay held up a hand, stopping the group. They all turned to look at McKay.

"I'm getting an odd energy reading from somewhere... over… there." He said, pointing towards a general direction off to their right. He headed off into the jungle. "It's massive." He said, eyes still glued to the scanner.

Sheppard slipped into the lead and raised his P-90 as he pushed aside the large leaves that hide the small cavern from prying eyes. The vegetation had grown up around the large tree that had been hollowed out to create a large archway with entrances on either side. On Sheppard's left was the source of the energy reading.

McKay pushed past him and went straight for the panel, letting his pack drop to the floor. "It's Ancient design." He said excitedly. He touched the panel, waiting for the glow that notified the user that the controls were active. Nothing happen; McKay touched the panels again.

"Nothing's happening." He said, a frown starting to form on his face. "Huh. Well the power's still on, so obviously someone's tampered with it." He started to explore the unfamiliar console, looking for the damage.

"Obviously?" Sheppard asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Sheppard." Ronon called from where he had been exploring the other entrance. "Outside. Wraith tracks."

Sheppard turned to Teyla.

"I sense nothing." She was quick to assure him. "If there are Wraith here, they must have come long ago."

"Or maybe your ESP isn't working this morning." McKay snapped from the console. He looked worried at the idea of having to face the Wraith again. "Anyways, we can't leave this here for them to find."

"The tracks are fresh." Ronon told them, walking back towards the group. "Looks like there's only one; he didn't come inside."

"Then they don't know about the device." McKay said hopefully. "I wonder..." He snapped his fingers and went back to console, digging his tablet out of his pack.

"I'm really starting to hate these guys." Sheppard muttered under his breath. "Ok." He said, thinking aloud. "Teyla, you stay here with McKay and try to figure out what this thing does. Ronon; you're with me."

"Where are you going?" Teyla asked.

"Wraith hunting." Sheppard called back as he and Ronon walked out of the hidden cave. "Don't worry. We'll be back before midnight. Wouldn't want to turn into a pumpkin now."

Teyla gave him a grudging smile. She knew when he was trying to joke in order to relieve tensions.

"Pumpkin?" Ronon asked him as they started into the jungle.

"Cinderella; fairytales. I'll tell you later." Sheppard promised. "Let's go get some Wraith."

o0o

The little sunlight they had was starting to fade as both men quietly moved through the forest. Sheppard had taken off his sunglasses long ago and now held his P90 tightly in both hands. Movement caught his eye ahead, but as usual, Ronon saw it first. The ex-Runner held up a fist; silence.

With hand motions, Sheppard indicated they should flank the Wraith and then attack. He motioned Ronon to go right. The other man nodded and quietly moved off into the trees.

Sheppard moved forward slowly, P-90 at the ready. His heart started to pound faster as his body filled with adrenaline.

He heard a soft whoosh behind him and quickly spun around; the Wraith had dropped out of a tree. Sheppard fired, but with a hungry scream, Wraith kept on coming. The alien stuck out and hit Sheppard on the shoulder, throwing him a several meters.

He landed hard on his back and -P-90 lost- Sheppard reached for his sidearm only to find that the holster had been twisted around and was now under his thigh. The Wraith kept on coming as Sheppard tried to turn the holster around.

The Wraith bent down and grabbed Sheppard by the throat. He drew back his hand, preparing to plunge it down onto Sheppard's chest. Somewhere from behind the Wraith, Sheppard heard what sounded like his P-90 and then the Wraith fell beside Sheppard, stunned or dead, he couldn't tell.

Sheppard scrambled away from the Wraith and climbed to his feet, half expecting to see Teyla standing there, but instead another woman was holding his lost P-90. Sheppard almost didn't see her. She was dressed all in black and blended into the dark trees.

"Thanks." Sheppard said horsely, rubbing at his throat. There wasn't much else he could say. The woman walked forward and spun the P-90 around, holding the butt to Sheppard.

Ronon burst into the clearing, gun held at the ready. He aimed it at the woman.

"She's a friend." Sheppard said quickly, holding out a hand. Ronon's gun lowered. Sheppard took his weapon from the woman, taking the opportunity to study her more closely. The way she was dressed spoke of time spent in the forest, not the jungle where they stood.

There was no time for questions though as the buzz of Wraith darts filled the air.

"They've used the Stargate." Ronon said. "We have to leave; now."

"They're looking for me." The woman told Sheppard. She pulled a long knife from the holster on her thigh; it looked Wraith. "You should leave."

"Looking for you?" Sheppard asked. "Wait... the Wraith are hunting you?"

"Yes. You must leave." The woman told them urgently.

More Wraith darts flew over head. A twig snapped somewhere in the woods. Ronon and Sheppard were alert, guns held at the ready. The woman bent down and picked up a stick from the jungle floor.

Suddenly the silence was broken as Wraith emerged from the forest and surrounded them. Ronon and Sheppard shot again and again until all the Wraith were strewn around them, either dead or dying.

Sheppard could hear more coming, crashing through the jungle all around them. "Come on!" He yelled firing as he backed away. Ronon and the mysterious woman followed him, both breaking into a full run.

Sheppard touched his radio as he ran towards the gate. "Teyla, drag McKay away from whatever he's doing and meet us at the gate. We're getting out of here!"

"Understood." Teyla replied, touching her radio. She could hear gunfire over Sheppard's voice. "Rodney!" She called, heading back into the cave.

"Just give me a minute." McKay said, from where he was bent down in front of the panel as he worked on his tablet.

"We have to leave." Teyla told him. "John and Ronon are in trouble." She froze as a cold feeling spread over her. "Wraith!" She whispered to herself in horror.

"What did you say?" McKay asked, looking up from his tablet. He froze at the look of hatred on her face.

"Come. We must go!" Teyla ordered, grabbing his pack from where it lay on the floor. "More Wraith will be here any minute."

Rodney didn't move. Teyla grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the device. "Rodney! We must go now!"

o0o

"Through here!" Sheppard called to Ronon and the woman who were still following him a full speed as they ran through the jungle. He led them through a hollow tree trunk that had to be at least seven feet in width.

They ran through the log and out back into the jungle, Sheppard killed another Wraith and then ducked as a stunner blast came a little too close for comfort. The woman chucked her knife, hitting one of the Wraith soldiers under the armpit. He went down and she yanked her knife out of his still writhing body as she passed.

They were almost at the gate. Sheppard could see Teyla and McKay running ahead of them as a Wraith glider flew overhead. With the tree canopy, the glider's couldn't see anything on the ground, but that didn't stop them from shooting blindly. Both Teyla and McKay of them took cover behind a large tree as the weapons from the Wraith glider pounded the jungle.

Sheppard ducked as a stunner blast come dangerously close to his head. The foot soldiers had caught up to them and were now attempting to stop them from opening a wormhole.

Teyla covered McKay as he dialled Atlantis. McKay ducked as a stunner blast flew past his head while he punched in his IDC code. "Shield's down!" He yelled before both he and Teyla of them backed up the stairs, firing as they entered the wormhole.

"Come on!" Sheppard yelled at Ronon who was still firing at the oncoming Wraith. The woman hunkered down beside Sheppard, watching as he loaded another clip into his P-90. Sheppard ducked as the fire from the Wraith glider's got closer and closer.

"Get to the gate!" He yelled at Ronon. "Take her with you!"

Without a word, Ronon grabbed the woman's arm, yanking her to her feet as he dashed towards the gate. The woman stumbled, but regained her feet quickly, barely keeping stride with Ronon's long legs.

Sheppard started firing as he backed up. Then he lowered his P-90 and ran to the gate, diving into the event horizon as Wraith stunner blasts followed him.

o0o

The alarm blared loudly as Dr. Elizabeth Weir entered the control room at a dead run. The shield was already down and she could see Teyla and McKay waiting anxiously in the level below. The Stargate was active and several Wraith stunner blasts flew through the open event horizon.

Everyone in the control room ducked as one of the blasts hit the stairs leading up to the control room.

"What's going on?" Weir asked, raising her voice to be heard over the alarm.

"Colonel Sheppard and his team are coming in hot." One of the technicians said, turning to face her. Chuck's face was worried. "So far only Teyla and McKay have returned."

Weir turned back to look at the Stargate as Ronon entered, tightly gripping a woman's arm. He ducked as several stunner blasts followed them. The woman yanked her arm from his grasp and looked around at her new surroundings.

The Marines who had taken up positions around the gate, snapped their weapons on the newcomer. She gripped her bloody knife tighter. There was no time to do anything however as Sheppard dove into Atlantis. He landed heavily on his side and then turned and pointed his weapon at the open Stargate.

"Shut it down!" He yelled.

"Raise the shield." Weir ordered, as she turned to hurry down the stairs and into the Stargate room. Chuck raised the shield and not a moment too soon. Five thumps could be heard against the energy shield that kept unwanted guests out.

The Stargate closed with a watery snap and once again, Atlantis was quiet. Sheppard climbed to his feet, noting the weapons pointed at the woman. The knife in her hand was clenched tight and her body was poised for a fight.

"Lower your weapons." Sheppard ordered, motioning for the Marines to stand down. They hesitated. "Lower your weapons." He repeated. Slowly, they did as they were ordered.

"Colonel?" Weir questioned as she came up to them.

"She's a friend." Sheppard told Weir. "She shot a Wraith that was about to feed on me. I think she's a runner."

"Excuse me?" "What?" Weir and Ronon spoke at exactly the same time. They glanced at each other. This time it was Teyla who interrupted them.

"Jannalee?" She asked pushing through the Marines who were still guarding their unknown guest. The woman in front of them turned to face the person who had spoken her name.

Her face lit up. "Teyla!" She breathed, obviously surprised. She glanced the other woman over. "You are..."

"Different; I know." Teyla replied. She studied the other woman closely. "You are not dead."

"Uh, I take it you two know each other." Sheppard interrupted, putting a stop to anything that might have been said.

"Yes." Teyla replied. "Jannalee was among those to be taken from our village several months before you arrived on our planet. Though I do not know how it is possible."

"If she's a runner, it's possible." Ronon commented from the corner of the group.

Weir glanced at him and then turned back to Sheppard. "Gentlemen, escort our guest to the Infirmary and keep her there until I advise otherwise. Colonel, a word?" She walked a few feet away from the rest of the group.

Sheppard followed her as behind them the Marines started to escort Jannalee towards the Infirmary. "Doctor." He said in that tone which told Weir that he already knew why he had been called over.

"Colonel, if she's a runner then she obviously has that same sort of technology embedded in her body that Ronon had when he first came to Atlantis. You didn't think of the risk involved in bringing her back to Atlantis?"

"I didn't have time." Sheppard protested. "In case you didn't realize, we were under fire. Besides, she's an Athosian..."

"If she's an Athosian." Weir interrupted. "We don't know if this is another one of the Wraith tricks."

"What? Now they're cloning people?" Sheppard asked incredulously. "Elizabeth, just give her a chance. You haven't even met her yet."

"And you have?" Weir shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"If she didn't take that Wraith out then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Sheppard gently reminded her. "I'm inclined to hear her side of the story before I kick her off the island."


	2. Chapter 2

Despite her misgivings, Weird had to conclude that Sheppard had made the right decision. Even though there had been countless security breeches in the past, there was no ethical argument to be had. If they didn't have their morals then they might as well be called Wraith.

Weir rounded the corner that lead into the medical bay and walked into the Infirmary. She noted the Marines standing in the corner of the room next to one of the beds.

The Athosian woman – Jannalee as Teyla had called her- was sitting up in the bed having an argument with one of the nurses. A Marine was stepping in to handle the problem.

Weir headed towards the head of the medical staff, Dr. Carson Beckett who stood by his desk. By the tenseness of his shoulders, Weir guessed that the argument had been going on for longer then she'd first thought. "Carson?" She asked.

The Scottish doctor turned around, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Elizabeth; come to check on our patient I assume?"

Weir nodded. "What can you tell me?" She asked, resting her hands on the doctor's desk.

"I've removed the tracking device and had Rodney deactivate it." Beckett said. "She did great." He picked up a tablet. "The DNA scans show that she is indeed human. I've also taken the liberty of running a few comparison scans against the rest of the Athosian population."

"And?" Weir asked, straightening up.

"And along with the normal markers, I also picked genetic similarities to one particular member of the Athosians." Beckett handed Weir the tablet.

Weir took the tablet with a questioning frown and looked over the data. "Jinto?" She asking, looking up at the doctor. "Are you sure?"

"Quite." Beckett said, glancing over at their guest, who now had calmed down.

Weir looked over at the woman; her dark hair was a stark contrast against her pale skin and the white sheets of the bed. "Other then that?" She asked, turning back to face Beckett as she handed him back the device.

He took back the tablet. "Other then that... a few bumps and bruises. There's evidence of old injuries, but nothing that hasn't healed already. She could use a good meal. I'd imagine she hasn't eaten in a while."

Weir gently pounded the table, her fist making no sound. "Well, I guess I should have a talk with her then. Thanks, Carson."

"I'll be coming with you." Beckett told her. "I imagine she'll have some questions about what we just did to her." He gave a sympathetic smile.

Jannalee sat straight up in the medical bed as the two of them walked over. "Did it work?" Was the first question out of her mouth. She addressed Beckett and Weir assumed she was speaking about the tracking device.

"Yes. They won't be able to track you anymore." Beckett said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're safe here. Now just lie back. You shouldn't be up and around just quite yet."

"Where is it?" She asked, ignoring the gentle orders from the doctor. "You must get rid of it."

"Lass, I've disabled it." Beckett told her again. "They won't be able to track you here. Just relax."

Once again ignoring Beckett's ordered, Jannalee swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was still wearing the all black garments that Sheppard and his team had found her in. They looked old and her sleeveless top looked like she had altered it herself. The Marines guarding the door moved forward.

"It's alright." Weir said quickly, holding up a hand to forestall their progress.

The woman in front of them winced and blinked a few times as if she was struggling to focus properly.

"That'll be the drugs." Beckett said, answering both women's unspoken question. "Most people that just go through a surgery need at least twenty-four hours to completely recover."

"And I'm going to have to insist that you spend them in here." Weir said, speaking directly to Jannalee for the first time. "My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Are you feeling up to answering some questions?"

Jannalee nodded carefully. "Please; I am ready to answer any questions you may have."

"Ok. That's good." Weir replied. She nodded to Beckett, who took the hint and moved away. Weir took the chair that was nearby and placed it by the bed. She sat down so that she and Jannalee were the same height.

"You are their leader?" Jannalee asked.

Weir nodded. "That's right. I wanted to ask you about the night you were taken. I imagine I'm not the only one who is wondering how you survived all these years."

Jannalee looked past Weir and Elizabeth saw in her eyes a softer version of the look that Ronon often gave her when she had first asked about his past. It was the look of pain, anger, and a sincere desire to forget.

"I'd rather not discuss it." She replied before looking back at Weir. "I wish to know when I will be allowed to leave this place. I would like to speak with Teyla."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave until Doctor Beckett gives you the all clear." Weir replied. "He's concerned about your health."

"My health is fine." Jannalee interrupted. "Doctor Weir, I am sure that you can appreciate my desire to put behind me what has happened and move forward with my life. Your people coming to that planet was no accident and I wish to take back the life that was stolen from me."

After a moment, Weir nodded. "I can. I will let Teyla know that you want to speak with her, if you agree to stay here for the time being. As soon as Doctor Beckett says you can leave, I consider moving you into some quarters, alright?"

Jannalee nodded in agreement. "As you wish." She replied, inclining her head slightly.

o0o

The funny feeling that she had felt ever since realizing that the woman that had come back from the planet was a member of her own people had increased over time until it became a large knot in the bottom of her stomach.

Teyla picked at her lunch that was no longer appetizing. She considered dumping the tray and going to speak with Jannalee. She understood that Doctor Weir was just being cautious, but there were so many questions that needed to be answered.

"Hey. Mind if I sit?"

Teyla looked up to see Colonel Sheppard slip into the seat across from her. He slide his lunch tray in front of him and then looked up at her expectantly. "So?" He asked.

Teyla slightly twisted her head in confusion and looked at him sideways. "So what?" She asked. Even after all this time, the habit John had of using 'small talk' before getting to the point was foreign to her.

"How's it feel to find out that one of your people survived the culling?" He asked, now with a half finished mouthful of ham sandwich. "It's got to freak you out right?"

"I do not know if it 'freaks me out." Teyla replied, used to the colonel's unusual words by now. "But it is unsettling to know that some of my people may have survived all these years and we did nothing to try and save them."

"Yeah, but you didn't know." Sheppard told her. "You can't beat yourself up over something that you had no control over."

"Yes." Teyla agreed slowly. "But I did have control over the way I reacted in the 'gate room. I admit that I was not as pleased to see Janna as I could have been. I fear that years of being tricked by the Wraith has made me more suspicious; even of my own people."

"Janna?" Sheppard asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"That is what we called her." Teyla told him. "I and the others of our age. When we were children, we all played together in the woods; though we had grown apart in past years."

"Kids do." Sheppard commented. There was a short silence which neither of them felt obligated to fill. Then Sheppard spoke again. "Elizabeth wanted me to tell you that Janna requested to see you. She thought it might help to have a familiar face around while she is adjusting to being back."

Teyla nodded. "Of course. I would be pleased to spend some time with Janna. I have many questions that need to be answered."

"So do we." Sheppard replied.

Teyla gave him that confused, sideways look again. "Am I under the impression that you wish me to gather information from Janna and relay it to Doctor Weir?" She asked.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds worse then it is." Sheppard replied. "We just need you to find out everything you can about where she's been for the last three years and if..." He paused. "If the Wraith have altered her in anyway. I don't want to believe it, but we both know that the Wraith have been known to try anything to get to Earth."

Teyla nodded. "Your concerns are valid. I will see what Janna has to say."

"That's all I'm asking." Sheppard replied as he picked up his sandwich again.

o0o

Weir sat at her desk, eyes fixated on her computer screen which held the latest of the science projects that one of the science teams was undertaking. The knock at her door barely registered.

"Come." She told the person before looking up from the computer screen. Teyla stood in her doorway, half poised to turn and walk back out.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Come in, Teyla." Weir replied, closing her laptop as Teyla walked into the office. "How is Janna settling in?"

"As well as can be expected." Teyla replied, taking the chair closest to the door. "She is still dealing with the aftermath of what happened to her at the hands of the Wraith. It is not easy for her."

"I can't imagine the things she's seen." Weir said. "I hear she wants to stay on Atlantis."

Teyla nodded slowly. "Yes; for the time being Janna feels that she can do the most good here. I too feel that having Janna on Atlantis would be beneficial to everyone."

"I see." Weir replied hesitantly.

"To be honest, Doctor Weir; the relationship between Janna and my people has been strained at best." Teyla confided. "Her visit to the settlement did not go as well as I'd hoped it would. The more time she spends at Atlantis is... helpful for both sides."

"I don't think I like the sounds of that." Weir said, leaning forward in her chair. "How about Halling? Would he be able help?"

"He has been away for nearly two weeks on a hunting trip." Teyla replied. "He does not know that Janna is back. I intend to tell him as soon as he returns."

"Good." Weir said. "Now in regards to having Janna stay on Atlantis. I'm not too sure I'm ready to have her moving freely throughout the base. I'm sure you can understand."

Teyla inclined her head. " I do, but I also wish to convey to you how frustrating it is for Janna to have all her freedoms taken away. Hasn't she suffered enough at the hands of the Wraith?"

Weir started to reply, but Teyla wasn't done yet.

"It has been almost two weeks, Doctor Weir. If it was me, I would not have had the patience Janna has had. You cannot keep her confined to her quarters for the rest of her life."

"No, we can't." Weir agreed. "But, I still need to know what she intends to do. She needs to contribute something to this community if she stays on Atlantis. If she decided to stay on the mainland with the rest of your people, I'd imagine they would have the same stipulation."

Teyla once again inclined her head in agreement. "Yes, you are correct. What if Janna could provide you with information? Information about the Wraith?"

Weir leaned back slightly in her chair. "Then I would consider her request." She replied.

o0o

The doors to the Atlantis conference room, gently closed with a gentle sigh of air. Weir waited until the door had fully closed before turning to the group of people assembled. Colonel Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla, and Ronon all took up one side of the table, while Major Lorne, Dr. Zelenka, and herself sat on the other side.

"Janna has agreed to give us the gate address of two planets she knows of that the Wraith either aren't interested in or haven't been there." Weir told the room. "I don't need to say that this could be used greatly to our advantage."

The mood in the room varied at her statement. Major Evan Lorne was the first the speak.

"The Wraith could have made it there by now." Lorne said, leaning forward in his chair. "If they have, we could be walking into a trap."

"Now, hold on a minute." Sheppard started to protest. He unhooked his arm from the back of his chair and leaned forward. "No one is denying that the Wraith could have gone to this planet, but a trap?"

"He does have a valid point, John." Weir told the Colonel.

"Yeah, but I don't think Janna would intentionally hand us over to the Wraith." Sheppard replied. "She hates them a much as we do, maybe even more."

"I tend to agree with Colonel Sheppard." Teyla said. "I've had many conversations with Janna and I do not believe that she would betray us so easily."

"No offence, ma'am." Lorne said. "But that's exactly the response I would expect seeing as you two are friends."

Sheppard glanced at Teyla, wondering how the Athosian would react. Lorne did have a point; he always had a point. That's why he'd picked the major as his second in command.

"With all due respect, Major, my basis was made on the fact that she is one of my people." Teyla replied firmly. Her eyes hardened as she made her point.

"And she did save Colonel Sheppard from the Wraith." McKay said bringing up another valid point. "Thus saving all of us from being sucked to death."

"The main point here is that I think we have more to gain then lose by taking a team through the gate." Weir said convincingly. "If the Wraith are leaving these worlds alone, we need to find out why. Maybe they can be used to launch alternative evacuation sites."

Lorne, and everyone else in the room, nodded at Weir's convincing argument. Weir nodded to Zelenka.

"Doctor Zelenka has analyzed the Stargate address that Janna was kind enough to give us beforehand. Doctor."

The short, Czech cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses before beginning. "Yes; when I calculated where the Stargate address were according to this galaxy, I found that two of them are about ten thousand light years away from Atlantis, which puts them about in the middle of this solar system."

"Between us and the Wraith." McKay commented.

"Yes." The Czech nodded.

"Janna would also be accompanying the team we send through the gate." Sheppard said.

"I'm not too comfortable with that, sir." Lorne spoke up.

"You don't have to be, Major." Sheppard told him. "She'll be on my responsibility, not yours." he gave the other man a quick look. "I've already discussed this with Doctor Weir. I feel that having a native guide along would be a good thing. Besides, we can't keep her locked up in Atlantis forever."

"I agree with Colonel Sheppard." Weir told the room. "We've kept her here long you for your opinions, Major. But I think you can handle one woman."

Lorne nodded and sat back.

"Anything else?" Weir asked. No one spoke. "Then you're dismissed."

The chairs in the room were pushed back as everyone prepared to leave. The conference room doors opened on their own accord and Weir looked up to see a visibly upset Halling walk into the room.

He headed straight for Teyla.

"Halling." Teyla greeted her oldest friend, as she gripped his forearms. "You have returned; safely I see. "

"Yes." Halling replied. He turned to face Weir as she approached. "But many things have changed since I have been away." He turned back to face Teyla. "Jinto told me about Jannalee; is it true? My wife's sister has returned?"

Teyla tried to answer, but one look in her face told Halling everything he needed to know.

"It is true." He breathed. He turned to Weir. "I wish to see her."

o0o

The conference room was silent as the three people in the room waited. Weir leaned forward on her chair and placed her arms on the table. Teyla glanced over at the other woman and then at Halling who hadn't moved since he had sat in the chair.

The doors swished open and Teyla watched as Halling straightened up at the sight of Janna, escorted by two Marines. He stood and walked into the middle of the room.

Janna met him with a small smile. "Brother." She said. They grasped forearms and touched heads together.

Halling stepped back, still holding onto her arms. He turned to look at the Atlantis personnel. "May we have a moment alone?"

"Of course." Weir nodded to the Marines. "Gentlemen."

Teyla turned to leave as well, but Halling stopped her. "Teyla, you may stay if you wish. What I have to say concerns you as well."

Teyla nodded.

Halling waited until the conference doors had closed before turned back to Janna. "You are different. Much has changed, I see." He gently touched her long hair with the woven braids scattered throughout.

Janna didn't respond.

Halling let go of her arms. "Jinto told me about your visit to the settlement. I imagine the greeting you received was not the one you were looking for. It will be different this time."

Janna interrupted. "I know what you want and I must refuse. I will not go back to the settlement. I'm sorry, Teyla." She turned to her childhood friend. "I cannot." She turned back to Halling. "It was good to see you." She turned away from them and walked out the door.

"Jannalee!" Halling called after her, but she ignored him and kept walking. He turned back with frustrated look on his face.

"I will talk to her." Teyla assured him. "Don't worry; it will take some time." She touched his shoulder. "Do not let go of her so quickly, old friend."

o0o

Teyla stormed out of the conference room and turned down the hall, heading towards Janna's quarters. She caught sight of her childhood friend near the end of the hall, the two Marines behind her. "Janna!"

Janna turned as Teyla walked up to her. Teyla nodded to the two Marines who drifted off further down the hallway. "What was that?" She asked turning to Janna.

"Teyla." Janna protested.

"No." Teyla cut her off. "You may be having trouble adjusting but do not let Halling suffer as well."

Janna sighed in fustration. "I am not ready to regain my old life. I cannot continue to live like nothing happened. I will not go back to the settlement."

"That is extremely selfish of you." Teyla shot back. "Halling believed you were dead. The least you could do..."

"Is settle down and raise a family?" Janna asked interrupting her. "Things have changed too much; I'm sorry."

"Do not dishonour your sister by doing this." Teyla warned. "You have a duty to Jinto."

"My sister's husband has shown that he is more then capable of taking care of my nephew." Janna replied coldly. "I am not needed in the settlement; my visit proved that." She turned and walked away from Teyla.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon found Sheppard wondering into the gym only to find that it was occupied be Teyla and one of the Athosians males that had elected to help one of the other teams chart some of the moons. They were both hard at it. As Sheppard watched, they backed off, twirling their sticks as they circled each other. By the sweat on both of them, Sheppard could see that they been at it for a while now.

Teyla lowered her rods at the sight of Sheppard. The other Athosian bowed, handed his sticks to Teyla, and then excused himself.

Sheppard motioned. "I thought you and I were sparring today."

"We are." Teyla replied. "I just need some more practice."

"You? Nah." Sheppard acted surprised. "Something bothering you?" He asked peering closely at her face.

"And I thought I was the preceptive one." Teyla gently teased. She let out a small sigh. "I am having a harder time then I thought dealing with the fact that Janna is back."

"Halling?" Sheppard asked. He held up a hand. "You don't have answer that. I already know about the conversation in the hallway." He shrugged. "Word gets around."

Teyla inclined her head. "It is about Halling, but I have a suspicion that there is more going on below the surface then we know." She turned to the bench. "But you didn't come here to talk about me."

"Eh, not really; but if it will help any." He shrugged.

"No. It will not." Teyla said, walking back into the middle of the room. She held out the other set of sticks towards him.

Sheppard reached for them with a smirk. "Then give me the sticks."

o0o

The sound of the alarm blaring in her ears, Weir rans towards the gate room to see a full company of Marines and airmen, guns all at the ready. Rodney was the first one through the gate followed by Teyla, Janna, and then the rest of SG-2. Ronon, Sheppard and Lorne were the last ones through.

A Wraith stunner blast slipped through the gate before Chuck slammed his hand on the button and raised the shield.

"Shut it down!" Sheppard yelled as another thump could be heard against the forcefield that kept Atlantis safe. The gate closed with a watery snap and the room was silent again.

"What happened?" Weir asked running up the stairs and into the gate room.

"We ran into some Wraith." Sheppard replied.

"We just about lost some of the team." Lorne told her, glaring at Janna.

"I don't understand why." Janna replied as she adjusted her long knife at her side.

"Nobody's blaming you." Sheppard started to say, but he was ignored as Lorne and Janna continued to argue.

"They could have been there after you visited." Lorne was saying.

"I didn't stay long enough for that to happen." Janna retorted.

"Evidently you did." Lorne said. "Wraith-bringer was written all over the villager's faces when we walked into that place."

Janna closed the distance between them in two quick steps and punched Lorne in the face. It was a good blow too. The airforce officer stumbled back, a stunned look on his face as his hand wiped the blood off his split lip.

Janna had her hands raised in a defensive posture that told Sheppard that she was more then ready to launch another strike. Lorne also was ready to go. By now everyone had gotten involved and there was a crowd gathered around them.

Lorne stuck first, but Janna was ready for him and ducked his first blow, stepping closer to the major. The airmen raised their guns, but didn't fire for fear of hitting one of the crowd. Janna slammed her knee into Lorne's stomach. But the TAC vest he wore protected him from the blow and Lorne punched her with a blow that sent her stumbling backwards into the crowd. She quickly regained her feet, sinking lower as she prepared to launch herself back into the fight.

"That's enough!" Sheppard ordered as he stepped in-between them. He shoved them apart and someone in the crowd grabbed both parties.

Sheppard looked from one to the other. Lorne was held back by two Marines and Ronon had Janna. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Cool off, Major, that's in order!" Sheppard ordered Lorne. He nodded and the Marines let Lorne go.

"This isn't over." Lorne said, wiping more blood off his split lip.

"Don't disappoint me." Janna retorted still fighting against Ronon's hold. Lorne stormed out of the gate room and then Ronon let Janna go.

"Escort her to her quarters." Sheppard told two of the Marines.

"John." Teyla protested.

He silenced her with a glance. "And make sure she stays there until I tell you otherwise." He ordered the Marines. They nodded and escorted Janna out of the gate room.

Sheppard turned to Teyla.

"Major Lorne just accused Janna of being in league with the Wraith." Teyla said stiffly. "In another time, I would have done the same thing if he'd insulted me." She turned and walked out of the gate room, handing her weapon to one of the Marines near the door.

"She's right, you know." Ronon told Sheppard before he also left the gate room.

Sheppard watched the alien two members of his team walk out. His lips tightened. Having Janna join their teams was turning out to be a bigger problem then he had first thought.

o0o

"Lorne filed a report." Weir said holding it out to Sheppard. They were both in Weir's office. It had been two days since the incident in the 'gate room. Janna was still confined to quarters.

Sheppard didn't reach for it. "I thought he might." He shrugged. "I would have."

"I can't have civilians beating up military personnel on this base." Weir told him. "You know that just as well as I do."

"I've dealt with it." Sheppard told her. "They've both apologized to each other and I've told Janna what's expected of her. Neither of them weren't too happy about it, but they'll get over it."

"One more incident and I'll have to insist that she go to the mainland with her people." Weir warned.

"And I would agree with that decision." Sheppard agreed. "But I'll make sure there isn't another incident. Lorne's team won't be going with us to check out M31-765."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Weir asked. "You could run into the Wraith again."

"I think we'll be able to handle it." Sheppard replied. "The first time was just a fluke. I think the people of the village have been visited by a runner before. That would explain why they were so wary of our presence and why the Wraith were so quick to show up."

"Another reason to be cautious, John." Weir said. "I'm starting to regret my decision to let your team explore the addresses that Janna gave us."

"Don't." Sheppard was quick to say. "I have a feeling that this mission is going to be different." He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe we'll find something to keep McKay happy."

Weir smiled in spite of her concerns.

Sheppard smiled back and then hooked a thumb towards to the door. "I'm going to get my team ready. Don't wait up." He warned before walking out the door.

o0o

Ronon entered the gym to find Janna slashing imaginary opponents with her knife. It was a smaller, more compact version then the one that she usually carried. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her for a moment. It took her only that long to notice his presence.

"Sorry. I'll come back later." He said, pushing away from the frame.

"I'm almost finished." She told him, sparing him another glance before turning back to her workout.

Ronon eyed her. "You know, you should have a partner." He commented.

Janna stopped and looked at him. "You volunteering?" She asked with a slight smile.

Ronon shrugged. "I guess I am." He slipped his own knife from it's holster on his belt as he walked into the middle of the mat. They faced each other.

Ronon was the first to strike with a half-hearted stab at her. Janna grabbed his hand and slammed it down on her knee. Ronon's grip loosened and he lost the knife.

He backed off. If that move was any indication, she was a good fighter.

Janna held the knife in front of her, tip pointing toward Ronon. She held it with an ease that spoke of many years of surviving. She lunged at him. Ronon grabbed her wrist and threw her over his hip.

Janna let her momentum carry her and landed crouched on her feet with a wobble. She spun and a quick kick to the back that almost sent Ronon sprawling, but he threw himself into a roll and spun, coming up crouched and on his feet; ready for another attack.

Janna settled into a fighting stance, her body language clearly reading 'come and get me.' A running kick from him sent the knife flying from her hand and they faced each other once again, fists at the ready. Now they were one for one.

A quick combination of jabs and blocks told Ronon that he was dealing was, indeed, dealing with a fighter, but she was raw and not military trained. A close-quarters, spin-kick to the face slammed him back onto his heels. Ronon could feel blood coming from his nose and faked stumbling.

Janna followed, ready to press her advantage. Throwing himself forward, Ronon slipped under her guard and slammed his palm into what would have been her chin, but Janna had ducked. She slammed an elbow into his gut. Ronon grunted, but threw her onto the floor with a blow to her chest.

On her way down, Janna kicked Ronon's feet out from under him. Ronon growled, picking himself up. Now on her feet, Janna went into a defensive position and they jabbed and blocked again.

Janna backed him up and went for a punch. Ronon moved to the other side and Janna stumbled forward with the force of her swing and Ronon grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back as his other hand grabbed one of his hidden knives.

Janna spun around and found Ronon's knife held at her throat. Ronon watched as new respect for him filled her eyes. She inclined her head and he felt something gently poke him in the stomach. He looked down to see a small knife pointed at his belly.

"I guess we're both dead." Ronon replied. He released her and she rubbed at her neck. "You're not too bad." He told her, sheathing his knife.

Janna returned the small knife to its sheath at the small of her back. "You were holding back."

Ronon took the compliment with a nod. "I don't know how you do it on your planet, but around here, I've learned that beating people up can get you in a lot of trouble." He told her.

"Wraith-bringer is the lowest insult." Janna said. "None of us take it lightly."

"Neither do my people." Ronon replied and there was silence. "If you want to beat someone up, come and find me." He told her. "We can't afford for you to screw up our lives here. Oh, by the way – Sheppard says we're ready to go off-world. Gear up."

Then he left the gym and Janna was left alone.

o0o

"They always tighten these straps." McKay complained as he struggled to get them looser.

Sheppard glanced over, wondering if he should offer to help, but decided against it. McKay knew what he was doing.

McKay continued to fuss with his vest as Sheppard looked around at his team.

It was the last gate address they had to check and again, he found himself waiting on members of his team. Teyla was oddly silent as they waited and Sheppard could feel the tension emanating from her. They still hadn't resolved the harsh words spoken between them.

Ronon was also missing, but he heard the big man's footsteps coming and turned to greet the man. "Found her?" He asked.

Ronon grunted an affirmative and checked his gun.

A few minutes later, Janna ran up the stairs and into the gate room. "I apologize." She said, slightly out of breath. She was wearing the norma; expedition pants with a Athosian shirt, vest, and military boots. A Beretta was strapped onto her thigh, as was her knife; just in case.

Sheppard looked her over. She looked ready to go. "Alrighty then." He looked up at Chuck. "Dial her up!"

o0o

They exited the Stargate into a city centre. The stone pathway and the stone arches lead one to believe that it was an advanced society; and one that knew about gate travel. It was also quiet; a little too quiet for Sheppard's liking.

"Ronon, Teyla..." He motioned for them to spread out and take a look around at the surrounding buildings. "McKay..."

"Already on it." Rodney responded, head bent over the Ancient scanner.

Sheppard walked closer to Janna. "Did it look this empty last time you were here?"

She shook her head. "No. I didn't stay long once I realized it was a city." She pointed off, beyond the Stargate and into the forest behind them. "I went that way; away from the people. I think there was a market happening here that day."

"Sheppard!" Ronon's call was enough to attract both their attention. He appeared at a doorway and beckoned them. Rodney joined the two of them and together, they walked over to the doorway where Ronon was standing. They stepped inside and saw the body on the floor.

"Wraith?" Sheppard asked, walking closer to the body.

"Nope. Something else." Ronon replied.

Teyla stood from where she'd been kneeling beside the dead body. "It looks like he was attacked with a knife. There is another body there." She motioned behind the counter. "It is a woman. She appears to be holding the knife that killed him."

"Domestic spat?" Sheppard said with a raised eyebrow. "That's a new one. Are you sure it was a knife?"

Teyla nodded. "Quite sure. Though we can have Dr. Beckett check to be sure."

"You need to see this." Janna said from where she was standing by the back door. Her face was disturbed. "I don't think we'll be finding anyone alive here."

All four of them went out the back door and walked into a killing field. There were dead bodies strewn all around the back ally and in the doorways of the buildings. As far as they could see, they see, there were bodies.

Sheppard felt sick. He hadn't seen anything like this in a while; he'd hoped that he'd seen that last of the killings. He looked at his team and saw similar looks on al their faces. It was ugly, and it shook them to the core.

He motioned them back into the house and back onto the centre square which was strangely devoid of any bodies.

"Rodney, any power sources?" Sheppard asked. "Anything that says there's something other then dead people on this planet?"

The scientist roused himself. "I picked up something before we went into the house. I think there's a lab or something like that a few blocks away."

"Let's hope we can find something useful. Alright, let's move out!"

The next two blocks were walked in silence. There were no bird calls, no noise in the streets, just the sound of their booted feet on the flagstones. Rodney directed them to the building where he'd picked up the power source.

The place was empty as Sheppard and Ronon carefully made their way inside. "Clear." Sheppard called and the rest of them walked into the room. Sheppard lowered his gun as he looked around the equipment in the room.

"Looks like a medical lab." Ronon grunted.

Rodney shucked off his backpack and was already starting up the computer that was in the corner. There were tiny cracks over the screen, but it seemed to be working. "Their language seems to be a dirivitive of Ancient." He muttered to himself.

"That mean you can read it?" Sheppard asked.

"Maybe..." Rodney replied, his voice trailing off as he focused on the keyboard and screen in front of him. "If I can download this..."

A crash and squeak from the corner made all of them turn, weapons at the ready. A smallish mammal came running away and out the door. It had knocked over several bottles and spilled some liquid onto the table. A small chemical reaction caused some smoke to rise from the puddle of liquid.

"That doesn't look good." Sheppard muttered. "Rodney, how much longer are you going to be over there?"

"A couple more minutes." He replied, typing on the keyboard. "I just want to get these files downloaded onto the drive."

The smoke was becoming thicker in the room. "Everyone outside." Sheppard ordered. "We've gotta let this clear. Come on." The last remark was made to Rodney as John grabbed him by the collar and forced him out into the open air.

It took almost half an hour for the smoke to completely disappear and another twenty minutes before Rodney was done with the download from the computer. By that time, Sheppard was feeling jumpy. He kept feeling like the shadows from the building were watching him.

The logical part of his brain told him that was plain nuts, but based on what he'd experienced in the Pegasus Galaxy, his gut was telling him that there were Wraith around. His suspicions were confirmed when a screech echoed throughout the city.

"Wraith." Ronon and Janna said at the exactly the same time; their weapons already in hand.

"I knew this was too easy." Sheppard muttered.

"It is only two blocks back to the Stargate." Teyla reminded them. "If we hurry, we can make it."

"Rodney?" Sheppard asked, turning to look at the other man.

"Ready." Rodney said, sliding the drive into his backpack and throwing it onto his shoulders. He yanked his gun from it's holster. "Let's get out of here."

They made it one block before the Wraith descended. Sheppard was the first to open fire at the solider that dropped down from the top of the building above him. Ronon was next, taking down two Wraith soldiers at once as they tried to attack him head on.

Teyla took out another one and then ducked as Janna stepped in and slashed the throat of a third.

Rodney was the first to make it to the Stargate as the other fought their way through the Wraith. He quickly punched in the address for Atlantis and then hit the button. Nothing happened. The gate powered down and died; all the symbols on the DHD stopped glowing.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He muttered to himself. "Crap!" He quickly dialled the address again as Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon and Jannalee ran up to him.

"Dial it up!" Sheppard ordered as he spun to fire and kill another Wraith.

"I'm trying!" Rodney yelled back and he punched the symbols as fast as he could. "It didn't work last time!" He grabbed for the activation button and this time, the Stargate activated with a whoosh.

Another five Wraith advanced on them, but the team quickly ran through the gate. They arrived back on Atlantis and Sheppard gave the order to close the shield. Several thumps could be heard from beyond the gate and then the wormhole died, leaving the embarkation room quiet once more. All five of them struggled to their feet from various positions they had fallen there from and as one, all five of them fell back onto the floor.

Several military and emergency personnel poured into the gate room, all of them heading towards the fallen team-members.

"Dizzy. Must've been that smoke." Sheppard managed to say before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

He came too with a start, Wraith screeching in his ears. The headache was the first to hit him, and then the light sensitivity. He groaned and managed to get his heavy arm over his eyes. Ouch.

"Oh, thank goodness." He heard Beckett exclaimed with a sigh. "We thought we'd lost you for a minute, Colonel."

Sheppard looked up at the doctor from under his arm. He felt like hell. "Where's my team?" He managed to rasp. He needed some water. Beckett was quick to get his need and passed him a glass.

"They're fine. Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney all woke up several hours ago. Jannalee is still unconscious. You two must have been the closest to the gas, had the most exposure. Rodney told us." Beckett replied in answer to his questioning look.

"Damn rat." Sheppard croaked out.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I have a hang over." Sheppard replied. His voice was getting stronger with each word. A commotion at the door brought the rest of the team into the Infirmary and to Sheppard's bedside.

"Welcome back." Teyla said with a warm smile as she took his hand. "You've been out for two days."

"Huh." Sheppard said, looking up at the doctor who'd neglected to tell him that. "When can I get out of here, Doc?"

"Oh, give it a few more hours." Beckett said as Sheppard started to try and sit up. "You need to rest and give the drugs time to get out of your system. Excuse me, I'm going to check on my other patient."

The room was spinning, but Sheppard found that focusing on a single point in the room helped the vertigo that he was feeling. He looked to his left at another bed where Janna was lying.

"She did not awaken when we did." Teyla said seeing his glance.

"Are how you guys doing?" Sheppard asked.

"Hmm. Bad hangover." Rodney replied. "Haven't felt like this since college." Everyone gave him a glance.

"Same." Ronon said simply.

"I am too feeling the effects of the gas." Teyla said. "It feels like I ate something rotten."

"Hangover." Rodney and Ronon said at the same time.

"I don't think I have experienced this." Teyla said. "Is it some Earth ritual?"

"I think it's at least a male ritual." Sheppard muttered under his breath. Teyla gave him a strange look, but was called over by Beckett. She left the three men alone as she walked over to Janna's bed.

"She's awake." Beckett told her.

Teyla looked down at her old friend and grabbed her hand. "Welcome back."

o0o

Several hours later, the team was in the briefing room with Weir and several other key Atlantis personnel. Sheppard and his team had finished their account of their time on the planet. Rodney summed up.

"So basically we're saying that we won't know what happened to the people until we do a complete analysis of the computer we brought back."

"But sufficient to say, it's not a place we want to set up shop." Sheppard added, leaning forward in his chair.

"I agree." Weir said. She looked towards Jannalee who seemed apologetic.

"I apologize that both planets presented to you are no longer an option." She lamented. "I wish there was more I could tell you. The Wraith threat has completely taken over all the worlds around us."

Their meeting was interrupted as Chuck beckoned for Weir from the doorway; it looked urgent.

"The briefing is over." Weir said getting to her feet and following Chuck out of the room. Everyone slowly filed out of the room. Lorne walked into the room, followed by another soldier carrying a Wraith stunner; they had obviously just gotten back from exploring some of the lower levels of the city that had been revealed when several systems had stopped working.

Sheppard had assigned some of the military personnel to explore the newly opened levels before letting the science team into them to fix their minor, but still needed, backup systems.

"Excuse me, sir." He directed his voice towards Sheppard, but took a look around the room, noting that Janna was present. "I wanted too..." He didn't get any further as Janna launched herself across the room at him.

"Janna!" Teyla cried in astonishment.

The major quickly blocked and defended himself from getting punched in the face, but Janna didn't let up. Rodney tried to move out of the way, but wasn't quick enough and got knocked backwards, falling into the other solider carrying the weapon.

It was a good thing too, because Sheppard had drawn his weapon and was aiming in the direction of the solider with the Wraith stunner.

"Wraith!" The colonel warned, as Rodney and the solider fell to the floor in a heap. "Rodney, get out of the way!" He fired.

Rodney yelled and scrambled away from the bullets that were now hitting the floor in front of him. The soldier was hit in the leg, and then the chest.

Teyla tackled Sheppard from behind. He ducked and threw her to the floor. She landed with a thud and lay there stunned. Sheppard raised his gun and aimed., this time at Teyla, helpless on the floor.

"Hey!" Ronon shouted. The other man's head came up and then gun swung in his direction.

Ronon dived to the floor, but not before the bullet bit into his shoulder. He landed and scrambled behind the table which afforded him a fair amount of cover.

Janna and Lorne were still going at it, but the from the looks of things, Janna was winning. A hard blow to the stomach, and one to the kidney's had the major on the floor, retching. Janna pulled her knife, and prepared to bring it down on the major's unprotected back.

Teyla and Ronon's shouts of protests were simultaneous. An alarm started to blare in the background. Bullets hit the table where Ronon was taking cover as Sheppard came closer.

Suddenly, a Wraith stunner hit Janna in the back and she collapsed, falling onto Loren. Another blast happened and Sheppard hit the ground hard.

Suddenly, everything was silent again – except for the alarm blaring. Ronon and Teyla slowly got to their feet, Ronon clutching his wounded shoulder, and saw Rodney holding the dropped Wraith stunner.

"Okay! What the hell just happened?" He demanded, letting the stunner drop to the floor. Behind him, several military personnel appeared and behind them Weir. Her concern was palpable.

"We're clear!" Ronon told them, before anymore shooting could start.

"Everything's under control." Teyla confirmed. The soldiers moved into the room and took care of the weapons that were on the floor.

"What happened?" Weir asked.

"Sheppard and Janna went crazy." Rodney replied. "There was shooting, and stabbing; bullets, lots of bullets."

"Wait, you're saying they did all this?" Weir said, motioning the chaos around them. She noted the fallen solider. "Get that man to the Infirmary!" Two of the soldier's quickly got out a gurney and took the solider out of the room.

The soldier's picked Janna off of Loren. The major groaned, and winced as they helped him sit up. His arm was clasped around his ribs, and his face looked like a punching bag.

"You need to restrain them." Ronon ordered the soldiers who were holding Janna.

"Take both Colonel Sheppard and the woman to the Infirmary." Weir told the soldiers. "Make sure Dr. Beckett knows what happened here."

o0o

Sheppard thrashed in his restraints. "There's a Wraith in here! Can't you see that we're in danger?"

Carson looked towards the doorway and the soldiers standing there with a Wraith stunner. "He's there for your protect, Colonel, and for mine. Now what you do say, you calm down and tell me what the trouble is." He said firmly.

"He's a Wraith!" Sheppard insisted, yanking on the restraints even harder.

Carson turned to his nurse. "Let's give him a few more cc's of sedative; that might help him settle down enough to talk to us."

While the nurse prepared to give the injection, Carson left the room and came over to the corner where Weir was waiting to speak to him.

"No change?" She asked.

Carson sighed. "No. None. Jannalee calmed down as soon as we removed her and Lorne from the same room, but the Colonel is insisting the every soldier he sees is a Wraith. He's quite adamant. I never seen anything like this."

A nurse came by and handed Carson a tablet. "Oh, good. Thank you, love." The doctor said taking the device. "Their brain scans." He told Weir as he pulled up the file. "Well this is odd." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Weir asked, stepping closer to him and trying to drown out the sounds of Sheppard yelling in the background.

"The fear centres of their brains are activated. So is this section. See how it's highlighted?" Carson told her, pointing it out. "I've never seen anything like this before except in people who've taken some sort of hallucinogen."

He looked up at her. "Of course. That's got to be it!" He exclaimed. Weir looked confused.

"On the planet, they came across some sort of alien laboratory. Chemicals spilled and created some sort of gas. It must have been something like a hallucinogen. If the fear centres in their brains are activated, it means that it causing a reaction with that part of the brain."

"Like flight or fight?" Weir asked.

"Exactly like that." Carson moved away from Weir and towards Sheppard. "Colonel Sheppard's must be triggered by the sight of Wraith weapons. The drug is making him believe that there's more of a threat then there is."

"And Janna's was triggered by her confrontation with Major Lorne earlier this week." Weir said in understanding. "So how do we get them to stop being afraid?"

"It's easy for Janna." Carson said. "We separated her and Major Lorne already. I don't think there will be another incident once the drugs have time to wear off. You there!" He raised his voice to address the soldier guarding the door.

"You're relieved." Carson told him. "Go and take a break, son. You deserve it."

"Are you sure, Doc?" The young man asked. His name tag said Fachetti. "I don't want to leave you without any protection."

"It'll be alright." Weir assured him.

"I'll be right outside." Fachetti told them with a glance at his CO strapped to the bed. Once he left, the Colonel seemed to calm down some. But Carson didn't know if that was due to the sedative in his system or because the threat was finally gone.

"Let's go ahead and take a blood sample." Carson told his nurse. "When you're done, get one from our other patient as well. Hopefully, it'll tell us what we need to know."

The nurse nodded and proceeded to draw blood from Colonel Sheppard.

o0o

Five days later and the team was back together, Sheppard's and Jannalee's blood clear. It had taken a while for the drugs to completely leave their systems, but once Beckett had figured out what was happening, it had been an easy fix. Time had cleaned the drugs from their systems.

Twyla walked into the infirmary in time to meet Shepard coming out.

"You are being released also?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Doc said held finally gotten tired of me." Shepard joked with a grin. His face fell. "Hey I'm sorry for earlier. You know, throwing you across the room."

"You don't have to be sorry." Teyla told him. "I understand that you were not in your right mind. Besides if that's the best you can do we need to work on your skills." She added with a sly grin.

"I could have hurt you." Shepard replied. "I did hurt you. I almost killed you."

"But you didn't know what was happening." Teyla stepped closer to him. "John, I forgive you. You must forgive yourself too."

"You think that's why I was affected and you weren't?" He asked in a rare moment of vurnability.

"Perhaps." Teyla replied graciously. "Maybe you have some ghosts that you need to put to rest before you can move on."

Shepard nodded and the motioned towards the infirmary. "I'll let you go. Jenna's almost ready to leave too. I'm assuming you came for her."

Twyla nodded. "Thank you." She squeezed his arm before letting him go. She continued to the infirmary and headed straight towards Becket,t and Janna who were just finishing up what looked like final tests.

Before Teyla could reach them Beckett moved on and Janna was left in her own. Teyla saw how she looked towards the bed where Loren was lying.

It would take him several more days until he was fully back in fighting shape. Teyla watched as the other woman walked over to the sleeping man.

Beckett had waited until the swelling had gone down before putting Lorne's nose back in place and has given the man a sedative which was was wearing off.

Teyla walked over and gently touched her friend's arm. Janna looked up at her, and Teyla was surprised to see that her friend's eyes were filled with tears.

"It is not that bad." Teyla told her quietly. "He will recover."

"I can't believe I did this." Janna whispered back. "I didn't want to do this. An insult is one thing but wanting a man dead is another."

"Come on." Teyla lead her away from the sleeping major. "Do you have an idea why you decided to attack Major Lorne?"

"Doctor Beckett suggested I talk to one of their counsellors." Janna replied as they continued out of the infirmary. "She suggested that it might have to do something with the fear that he was going to push me out of this city of the ansectors, away from my home, my friends, and that fear lead to the attack."

She shook her head. "I didn't know something so ugly lived inside of me."

"I would like to think it doesn't live inside of me either." Teyla responded with a sigh. "But I have seen fear and anger make even the gentlest of people lash out in extreme ways. You are not the first."

"What will happen now?" Janna asked after a moment. "Will Doctor Weir let me continue to be here?"

"Yes." Teyla smiled. "It is good news. She understands that you were not a fault. Though your original agreement still stands. Violence won't be tolerated here."

"I've had enough violence to last a lifetime." Janna replied. "Some quiet might do me good."

"Then it is settled." Teyla said with a smile as they stopped walking. "Doctor Weir suggested that you take some time off, rest, and then we shall see about assigning you a work detail."

Janna nodded her head. "Thank you, Teyla." She grasped the other woman's forearms. "You continue to be a good friends to me."

"And you to me." Teyla responded as she leaned her head against her friend's forehead.

o0o

"How is our survey team doing on M13- 765?" Weir asked.

"Not good." Sheppard said. "The gas isn't an issue, but the clean up is going to take a while."

"Have they found anything that could lead us to the people who built the facility?"

"Nothing so far." McKay answered. "But I can tell you that they are technologically advanced people."

"I think we already knew that, Rodney." Sheppard said. "But I don't think they're going to find anything."

"Why's that?" Weir asked.

"Everything we know about these people says that they were very careful to cover their tracks." Sheppard said. "I mean, have you been able to find anything on that hard-drive worth using?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that..."

"There you go." Sheppard said. "Secretive."

"Huh, well I hope they prove you wrong." McKay said. "Do you have any idea how good those guy are at their jobs? I bet they could find a needle in a haystack."

"Let's just hope you're right, Rodney." Weir said.

o0o

The second incident didn't take long to occur. From what witnesses had told Sheppard, it wasn't anything to be concerned about. He knew where Janna was coming from. Some stupid, over eager, coming from an era where you treated woman more delicately then now, had grabbed Janna's arm to prevent a mishap and had gotten an elbow to the face for his trouble.

Both of them were sorry, but Weir's insistence on sending Janna back to the mainland still stood.

The doors to the Weir's office opened to reveal Teyla and Janna standing in front of the desk. Sheppard stepped inside to join the three woman.

"I understand." Janna was saying. She glanced up at Sheppard, but didn't greet him. "I will pack my things and rejoin the settlement."

Teyla reached for her friend, but the other woman stepped away. "Please don't, Teyla. The decision has been made."

Sheppard started to speak, but a glance from Weir made him reconsider that.

"There's a Jumper leaving for the mainland this afternoon." Weir told Janna.

She inclined her head. "Then I will be on it. Excuse me." She brushed past Teyla and Sheppard and left the office.

Weir waited until she was out of earshot. "I know what both of you are going to say. I wish it wasn't like this, but things haven't be working out; for both parties."

"It's not fair." Teyla agreed. "I understand that you have your rules, but banishing her to the mainland isn't going to work, for either side."

"Maybe you should go with her this time, Teyla." Sheppard suggested. He shrugged when she looked at him. "We're on stand down. Ronon's headed to the mainland for some vacation time, McKay's working on some project. You have the time."

"I will consider it." Teyla agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

It hadn't taken him long to gather to necessary supplies to take on his hunting trip. Ronon had talked with several Athosians who had been telling him about several large mammals that they had spotted on the mainland. He was looking forward to some down time, just him, the woods, and hunting.

He picked up his bag and exited his quarters only to run into Sheppard coming to find him. Ronon looked at his face and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Ronon asked as he continued walking down the hall. If it wasn't something serious, he might still be able to get away.

"Nothing." Sheppard replied, falling into step beside him. "Except Teyla and Janna might be headed to settlement on the transport this afternoon."

Ronon shrugged. "So?" He asked.

"So I just thought you might want to know." Sheppard said.

Ronon shrugged again. "Doesn't bother me. I'm going hunting."

"Hunting. Right." Sheppard said. He patted Ronon on the shoulder before turning towards another hallway. "Have fun with that."

Ronon continued towards the Jumper Bay. It didn't have anything to do with him, but he couldn't help but feel that his hunting trip had been hijacked. He entered the Jumper Bay and boarded the Jumper along with the other Athosians and a few Atlantis personnel headed to the mainland to continue the land survey.

He glanced around at the seats, noting that both Teyla and Janna were on opposite sides of the Jumper. That was curious. Ronon slipped into the empty seat next to Janna. She was holding some fabric in her hands. She glanced up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Vacation." Ronon replied with a shrug. He could tell she didn't believe him. "Seriously. I asked for this time off."

They lapsed in silence as the transport got under way. Ronon noticed the glances, the mutters, and the stares that the other passengers were giving them and leaned over to Janna. "What did you do?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Janna asked, not looking up from the weaving her fingers were occupied with.

Ronon was curious to know what she was making. He'd seen the other Athosian woman do the same sort of art with their hands and bits of cloth. But he stayed on task. "I mean the stares we're getting. You murder someone?"

Janna looked up at him and gave a sad smile. "No, but I might as well have." She fell silent again and this time, Ronon didn't push the subject. She'd talk when she was ready; he knew the feeling.

All the passenger felt the gentle motion, as the Jumper started to rise into the air.

o0o

Teyla was beyond frustrated with the way that the elders were handling the situation. "She is is one of us." She told them. "Why won't you treat her the same as all the others?"

It had been two days since they had arrived on the mainland. And the completely opposite greetings that both Janna and Teyla had received. Teyla had been welcomed while Janna had withdrawn.

"She does not belong here, Teyla." Roya, one of the oldest male elders, told her gently. "She has changed much, forgotten much of our ways. She would be better off staying in the City of the Ancestors."

"That is no longer an option." Teyla reminded them. She looked from one elder to another, noticing the look on their faces. It was fear. "Why are you afraid?" She asked. "What did she do that is so unforgivable?"

"There is much you don't understand." Roya told her. "Accept what fate Jannalee has chosen for herself. Leave the matter alone."

And with that, the meeting was over. The elders got to their feet and left the meeting tent for their own families; Teyla was left alone, struggling to understand what was happening.

o0o

Two days later, when Ronon returned from his hunting trip, things have not improved much. When he walked back into the settlement, empty handed, with some of the other Athosians men who'd also been hunting on their own. They were laughing and joking with one another until Ronon saw Janna.

By the state of things, it looked like she had been forced to start over from scratch. To barter for a tent, probably paying overprice for so simple as shelter. Ronon walked over to the tent. "Come on." He ordered. "We're going for a walk."

Janna looked up from the entrance to her tent. She was sitting on the ground, still weaving something. Just like she'd been doing when he'd left for his hunting trip.

"Shouldn't you be out hunting for your monster?" She baited him angrily.

"I've done enough hunting and you've done enough weaving. Come on." He didn't wait for an answer and grabbing her knife from the tent post, he strode towards the edge of the camp. He didn't have to wait long before her soft footfalls came after him.

"You stole my weapon." She accused. He glanced at her, glad to see the weaving gone from her hands. It had started to get on his nerves.

"Borrowed." He replied.

He started to walk into the clearing. Janna grabbed his arm and redirected him. "Let's go this way."

"This is the best place to practice." He handed her the knife. "To talk."

She throw the knife to the ground between them. "Stop trying to get me to talk!" She told him angrily. It wavered in the dirt, like a flag. "I don't need to talk."

Ronon let the knife stay on the dirt. "Yes, you do." He countered.

"What about you?" She accused. "Don't you have ghosts to deal with yourself?"

"I've dealt with mine." He told her. "They're dead. Yours seem to be following you around."

"Your culture deals with death differently." She told him.

"You know nothing about my culture." He shot back at her.

"And you know nothing of mine!"

"I know enough to know that Athosians deal with their crap. Teyla's been a friend for a while now. I've seen enough to know that you're not following their ways."

"Don't tell me to preform another ritual." Janna warned. "That has been dealt with a long time ago."

"Maybe you need to do one for yourself." Ronon retorted. "You need to face whatever you are hiding." He grabbed several sticks from the ground and tossed them to her.

Janna caught them, spinning them in her hands to test the weight. She raised them and stepped forward. The sticks clashed as they hit against one another, making a ringing sound.

Ronon backed away and twirled the two sticks in his hands. He'd had some practice since last he and Teyla had sparred the first time and he was now confident in his skills. He was curious to see how good Janna fought with the traditional Athosian weapons.

Janna circled around him, sticks held at the ready. She struck up high and Ronon blocked. They switched places.

Ronon attacked with a fury of blows and got her on the side. Janna backed off, trying to breathe. The stick had knocked the wind out of her. But she came right back into the circle they had drawn with their feet, spinning and twirling the sticks in a fury.

They went back and forth for several minutes, trading blows, and parrying one after another. Ronon was struck once, twice, three times; shoulder, hip, and face.

The last one had him stepping back several paces. Janna backed off, but he still sense her waiting on the edge, hovering with rage. He'd sure worked her up and her passion wasn't easily quelled with physical activity.

He raised his sticks again and stepped forward to continue their fight. He knew that her passion would cause her to make mistakes and when he saw his opening, he took it; hooking her leg with his and dropping her to the floor.

"You seem distracted." Ronon commented, looking down at her.

"Maybe it's because we're practicing with sticks." Janna shot back, referring to their knife fight. "Besides, your the one who told me face what I'm hiding. Can't think and fight at the same time."

"Nope. You're out of practice." Ronon taunted.

She scrambled to her feet and attacked again. Ronon got in a blow to the side of her face and then hip-checked her, a move he'd learned from playing basketball with the Atlantis personnel. She landed hard, with a groan.

"Yup, must be it." Ronon said with grin.

"You're enjoying this." She accused.

"Do I have your attention yet?" He asked. "Wanna talk?"

Janna raised herself into a sitting position, sticks dangling from her hands as she rested her arms on her legs. She didn't move for several moments and Ronon recognized the look on her face. He lowered his sticks and stepped closer to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked. He watched as Janna blinked and looked up at him. "You looked like you were falling asleep. Bad dreams?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Janna asked.

"The look on your face. Seen it in the mirror before."

"Wraith?" Janna asked.

"Yeah." He was silent after that.

"I keep dreaming of what happened to Lorne." Janna said, breaking the silence. "I keep seeing his face as my hands keep hitting him. He didn't know what was happening. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew what that I had to stop him."

"You can't blame yourself for it." Ronon said.

"I know." Janna said. "I am still responsible. It was me after all." She stood up and then swayed on her feet.

"Whoa." Ronon said, stepping forward to grab her. He held her tightly around the waist.

"I'm fine." Janna tried to reassure him. Ronon could feel she wasn't fine. He was the only thing holding her up.

"I just got a little dizzy. I feel fine now."

Ronon's arms were around her waist and her hands were on his chest. Ronon looked down at her and they stared at each other. Impulsively, Ronon lowered his head and kissed her. Janna didn't resist or step away. Instead, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

It felt right. It could have gone on forever, but he broke the kiss. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her quietly, still holding her close to him.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." Janna whispered. "I think the talking worked. Should we continue? Somewhere more private?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Ronon replied. He bent his head to kiss her again.

o0o

Early the next morning, Teyla approached Jannalee's tent, intent on getting answers from her childhood friend. "Janna?" She called out as she approached. Movement from inside the tent could be heard, and the flap was pushed aside to reveal Janna – barely dressed in an undershirt and traditional skirt. Her hair was down and several pieces were unbraided.

"Good morning, Teyla." She greeted her.

"Good morning." Teyla replied, slowing down for a moment. "I wish to discuss something with you."

Janna pulled the flap of the tent closed behind her and grabbed a nearby shirt from a tent-peg. "Um, can't it wait for a few hours? It is early still."

"No. It cannot wait." Teyla replied. "It has waited long enough." She paused as the tent flap opened behind Janna and Ronon exited.

"Excuse me." He said quietly. He scooted behind Janna, outer clothing in hand. His other hand brushed across Janna's shoulders and Teyla realized what had happened.

She waited until Ronon was out of earshot. "Janna, how could you?" She asked in disappointment.

"I'm sorry?" Janna asked the small smile vanishing off her face as she frowned at her friend. "I assumed that you would be happy for me."

"I am." Teyla backpedalled. "But I am not sure it is wise to move on with Ronon. He has much baggage to deal with and you yourself..." She trailed off, realizing how this was sounding.

"Are troubled too?" Janna finished, glaring at Teyla. "That is what you were going to say, isn't it?"

"That is not what I meant." Teyla retorted. "I am merely concerned that the two of you will have more problems together then apart." She sighed. "This is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

She walked away from Janna, hoping to calm down enough to continue the conversation. Janna followed her, now dressed in a warm sweater and shawl to ward off the early morning fog that usually settled around the mainland during the wet season.

"I am sensing that this is about more then just Ronon." She said.

Teyla didn't answer, she just kept walking. Janna ran after her and grabbed her gently by the arm. "Teyla... please... talk to me."

They had reached the clearing by now. Teyla's trained eye took in the signs of a fight that had happened there. A man and a woman by the tracks in the dirt. The bruise on Janna's face seemed to confirm that theory.

"I have been unsettled since you came back." Teyla finally said, turning to face the other woman. "I have had this nagging feeling that there is more to your return then meets the eye. We were not close, Janna, when you were taken by the Wraith; we'd grown apart."

Jann lowered her head. "It is true. Do you remember much of our childhood together?"

"Fondly." Teyla replied. "Though some memories have faded with time.

Janna grabbed her hand. "Then there is something you should see. Come with me." She said quietly.

Teyla stayed silent as Janna took her through the clearing and several meters into the surrounding forest. They stopped near a large rock with several fallen trees and a small river nearby. "Does this feel or look like a place we once played as kids?" Janna asked.

Teyla took a look around and took a moment to feel what it felt like. She realized that Janna was correct. It did look like a place where they had played as children, all four of them.

"Do you remember the night we spent there before the rite of passage?" Janna asked.

"Before we went into the forest for ten days to prove we were adults?" Teyla asked, she nodded. "Yes, I remember that." She smiled. "We were quite young and full of passion then."

"Do you remember what happened after the ten days?" Janna pushed. "Think hard, Teyla."

Teyla thought back in her memory. She remembered the night that Janna was asking about.

 _She remembered how the four of them had sat on the rock, on the fallen logs, drinking water from the stream and eating berries and roots from the forest. She remembered how they had talked and laughed, how the boys, soon to be men, had made brash claims about taking on the Wraith during their ten day journey away from their home. She remembered their faces, their clothes, how the air smelled._

 _She remembered her time in the woods. She remembered the dream she had. The dream where the Wraith had come and taken Tor'an, but it was just a dream wasn't it? It didn't feel like a dream, but Tor'an had returned that season. He'd come back from the rite. Only to be ripped away from his family during the next culling._

 _She remembered the look on her father's face when she arrived home. She remembered greeting Janna as she arrived home. And then Asher as he came back into the village. But she did not remember Tor'an returning._

She looked at Janna. "Tor'an did not return. I remember dreaming that he was taken by the Wraith in the forest, but it wasn't real."

"It was not a dream, Teyla." Janna replied quietly. "It was an exchange for not culling our village that season."

A season was a standard month on Atlantis. Teyla thought this as dread started to overtake her. "Exchange?"

"Your father did not know." Janna said softly. "No one knew until I caught them a few years later doing the same thing. It was the year my sister was meant to undertake the ritual. I put a stop to it. Before she was chosen for that season."

"You threatened the elders." Teyla breathed in understanding. Finally, she realized why the elders were so reluctant to have Janna back amongst them again. They were afraid that she was going to tell the village about what had happened all those years ago.

"For what little good that did." Janna said sadly. "As you know, my sister was taken by the Wraith and Jinto lost his mother anyways. It might have been better if she'd been taken as a child. Then my brother and nephew wouldn't have experienced that pain."

"Don't say such things." Teyla admonished. "Halling is a better man for marrying your sister, and Jinto is a bright boy. Men such as him are the future of our people." She paused for a moment.

"I cannot believe that the elders would do something like this." Teyla said finally, breaking the silence.

"Self-preservation is a strong emotion." Janna replied.

"I must go and speak with them." Teyla said. She started to walk away, but Janna grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't." Janna implored her. "It was many years ago, we have already grown up. Let the past stay in the past."

Teyla pulled her arm from Janna's grasp. "But it is not in the past! They are treating you differently because of it. I must say something, Janna. What they did was wrong!"

"What will bringing up the past change?" Janna retorted. "Nothing. My sister is still dead. My nephew has no mother. And I am still an outcast. Speaking up will change nothing."

"Maybe you are right." Teyla conceded. "But it is the right thing to do. I will not stand for this kind of behaviour. Not when it may occur again."

With that, she left Janna in the forest and headed back to the settlement's village.

o0o

The meeting tent was open once more with several of the people waiting to speak with the elders. Many of them greeted Teyla as she walked through the thong of people and into the tent. The elders were meeting with several families, whom all looked up as Teyla entered the tent.

Roya greeted Teyla. "Teyla! Please, wait outside until we are finished here."

"What I have to say cannot wait, Roya." Teyla said firmly. She inclined her head to the men of the households. "Forgive my intrusion. The elders will be available shortly."

The men were respectful but confused as they hustled their families from the meeting tent. Roya motioned for several of the younger elders to leave them, but Teyla stopped him.

"No. What I have to say concerns them as well. Roya, I have heard Jannalee's story; in full." The older elders in the room became still at this announcement. "But what I cannot believe is why you would do such a thing? And behind the back of my father no less?" She looked around at the whole room. "You are no better then the Wraith by sending them children to save a few more old, frightened men!"

Her accusation caused the room to become abuzz with conversation from the younger elders. One of them stood up. "Teyla, we have known you for a long time. Since we were children. But you do have any proof about what you are saying? Why should we believe someone who has no standing with this community?"

"Because I finally remembered what happened to Tor'an." Teyla told them. "I saw him being taken by the Wraith. As a child, I covered it up because I did not want to face the truth. But now, I am no longer a child. And I will no longer keep silent because of fear."

One of the older elder woman in the room came forward. "And neither shall I." She waved her hand at Roya's protest. "Keep silent." She ordered him. "It does no good to deny something when three witnesses's have come forward. I admit it; Teyla is correct."

The collective gasps in the room were heard throughout the tent.

"It is not something I am proud of, but it is part of our story." The woman said. She looked around the room. "Now, are we ready to face it? Or shall we try and bury it once more by banishing our leader's daughter?" She looked towards Teyla with a questioning glance.

Roya sighed in defeat. "This will not leave this room." He warned.

Teyla nodded. "In that, we agree." She replied with thinly veiled contempt. "It is something that would tear our people apart if they knew what was really happening."

Roya drew himself up, indignant at her tone. "You do not get to judge me, Teyla daughter of Tagan!" He said loudly. "You were not our leading during those times of many cullings! You were not faced with the responsibility of protecting many lives, the lives of all those in the village!"

"That doesn't make it right, Roya." Teyla said quietly.

Faced with the truth, Roya's indignation collapsed; as did he as he sat back down on the chair behind him. "What do you want?" He asked.

"For Jannalee's banishment to be lifted. She deserves to be a full member of this community. And for the truth to be told to the rest of the elders." Teyla looked at the young man who'd spoken to her. "They should know the truth in case they are tempted to make the same mistake in the future."

Roya nodded. "It is as you wish."

Teyla turned to leave the meeting tent and realized that Janna had been standing outside the tent the whole time. She grabbed Teyla's arm and Teyla realized that she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." Janna whispered softly to her. "Thank you, Teyla Emmagan."

Teyla took Janna's forearms in hers and laid her forehead against her friends. "No, Jannalee Anogan. Thank you."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Ronon was waiting for her when Janna returned to her tent. He took one look at her tear stained face and assumed the worst. Janna managed to tell him what had taken place before the sobs overtook her again. In the few hours that came, she managed to deal with all her hurt and anger from the past several years.

It all came out in sobs and tears as she dealt with the passing of the young boy whom she'd been matched to marry, her sister whom she'd saved only to have the Wraith snatch her away again, the life she'd lost because of the culling, the horrors she'd experienced as a runner.

Finally, mercifully, she fell asleep; curled up in Ronon's arm. And for the first time in a long time, she slept.

The next morning found her feeling warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes and realized she was in her bed. Ronon's arms were around her and a blanket had been placed over both of them. She moved closer to him, waking Ronon on the process.

"How long did I sleep?" Janna whispered.

"All night." Ronon said, his voice deep with sleep. "It's morning already. Teyla sent word; she wants you to meet her at the river; for Tor'an."

They lay there for a moment, hearing the birds bring in the morning with their songs. Janna's hand played with his necklace. Ronon went to kiss her, but Janna rolled over and sat up. She flung the blankets off.

Her bare feet hit the floor and Janna realized that most of her clothing had been removed.

Janna spotted her clothing lying on a low bench, neatly folded next to Ronon's outer clothing which had been thrown haphazardly. "Who know you were so neat?" She teased as she walked over to her clothes.

"I'm not." Ronon said as he heaved himself off the bed. "But for you I can be." He said looking down at her. He stepped closer.

Janna put her hands on his chest. "I'd love too, but I'm going to be late." She said softly stepping away from him. "I assume Teyla wants to perform the death ritual."

"Which one of you is dying?" Ronon asked.

Janna smiled as she tugged on her clothing. "Neither." She replied. "We are preforming it for Tor'an."

Ronon fell silent as he thought that one through. "Good." He said simply after a moment. "Good for you."

"It's time to get some closure." Janna responded. She threw her cloak over her shoulders, and then reached up and gave him a kiss. She pulled back, resting her hands on the sides of his face. "I will be back. Don't go anywhere."

"I'm hunting this morning." Ronon reminded her.

"Then hunt well, Ronon Dex." Janna told him. She gave him a small smile before vanishing from sight beyond the flap of the tent, leaving only cold air behind.

Ronon sighed and then looked for his outer clothing. This trip was turning into more then he'd bargained for.

o0o

Teyla was waiting at the river when Janna arrived. She was already holding the candles needed to light the way for Tor'an. Janna took the candle that Teyla held out to her with a small smile. Together both woman turned to face the river and started to chant the song of the death ritual, a song of lament for one taken from then so soon.

Teyla stopped singing to allow Janna to recite the lover's portion of the song. Even though Janna and Tor'an had only been children, their families had chosen them to marry and thus, the portion of the song belonged to her.

Together they finished singing the song of lament. But Janna continued singing, adding another verse for her sister. Teyla waited for her to finished and then as one, they blew out the candles.

The two woman embraced and then headed back to the settlement together.

o0o

Janna was in her tent when the flap was violently torn aside to reveal Ronon standing in the door way. She turned away at his look. He was angry. She would be too.

"Why didn't you tell me you were staying?" He asked walking into the tent. There was barely enough room to accommodate his large frame.

"I was going to tell you." Janna said.

"When?" Ronon demanded. "As I was getting into a Jumper? Teyla told me."

"She should have waited." She reached to take her weapons belt off the hook by the door. The trunk was open; it was obvious that she was packing things away.

Ronon grabbed her hand and pulled her up and towards him. "Come back with me." He said quietly holding her by the upper arms.

Janna put her head on his chest and he hugged her close.

"I can't." She said after a few minutes. Her voice was slightly muffled by Ronon's shirt. "Please do not ask again, Ronon."

She raised her head to look him in the eyes. "I don't belong there, not like you do. I am no longer an outcast here, in the City of the Ancestors, I will be."

"You'll have to deal with Lorne sooner or later." He warned her.

"I'm not avoiding that." She told him. He looked away from her. She turned his face back towards her. "But I belong here." She told him quietly. "We will see each other again."

Ronon looked down at her. He studied her face and knew he couldn't argue with her. He lowered his head and kissed her like he would never see her again. Janna returned to kiss, just as passionately.

"Goodbye, Jannalee Anogan." He told her quietly.

"Goodbye, Ronon Dex." She repeated.

 _fini_


End file.
